


Fucked out

by NotYourFavouriteRecord



Series: Fall Out of Kinks [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourFavouriteRecord/pseuds/NotYourFavouriteRecord
Summary: The plug is pushed back into him, and his hole is so red. Come still coats his face, and Pete takes pictures, of his ass prettily plugged up, and his face covered in Joe’s come. He’s their pretty whoreOrAndy gets fucked in a bathroom because he flirted with someone that wasn't the boys.





	Fucked out

In all fairness, maybe Andy shouldn’t have teased the others in the van, blowing on their ears and being... provocative to say the least. The final straw was probably when he decided to flirt with a fan, clearly in the others’ sights. But this wasn’t really what he had in mind. 

Patrick’s got three fingers in him, fucking him with them, in the back seat of the van. He’s being pinned down by Joe to stop him rocking into Patrick’s hand and Pete is driving. His dick is in a cock ring and he just feels overwhelmed in the best possible way. His fingers graze Andy’s prostate and his thigh jerks, and Patrick pushes a fourth in. Andy starts babbling at this point.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck,” an endless stream as Patrick roughly fucks four fingers into him. His other hand digs into Andy pale thigh, nails deliciously painful. 

“Fuckin’ slut. We are going to call this a punishment but it really isn’t a punishment if you want it, is it whore?” Patrick muses, rhetorical question, obviously. Joe’s hand wraps around his throat and squeezes, slowing his airflow. Andy’s eyes go glassy, and he moans, high and needy in the back of his throat.

“We could do this all day if we didn’t have a show tonight. Best hurry it up.” Joe says. 

The van could be slowing, or it could be Patrick’s fingers, or even Joe’s hand on his throat gradually getting tighter but no, it is the van. 

Patrick pulls his fingers out, and Joe moves away from him, gripping Andy’s hands together to stop him from pulling his pants up. Andy’s breathing laboured, can hear his heart beat in his ears and fuck if he isn’t turned on right now. Patrick’s hand grips Andy’s jaw; Andy whimpers.

“The question is, where do we fuck you?” Andy’s mouth runs dry, and his tongue feels heavy as he licks his lips. Pete turns his head, eyes dark. 

“The bathroom maybe?” Joe suggests. He seems the least affected - the darkness of his eyes tells another story. Patrick contemplates that for a minute before he looks at Pete. Their gazes lock and they do their weird psychic thing, and then,

“Yeah, yeah.” Pete’s saying, dry. 

“That’s settled then.” Patrick turns back to Andy, quickly pulling his shorts up over his hips, concealing his lower half thankfully. The heat on his lower stomach doesn’t lessen.

They shuffle along to the gas stop bathroom. It’s filthy, dirty and basic, but they don’t really expect much. As soon as the door swings shut behind them, Patrick shoving Andy’s shorts down, over his was and down below his knees. He feels exposed and cold, but he can’t complain, not when he’s being punished. Fingers get shoved in mouth, Joe's, and he hears a zipper being undone, two actually, and then, Patrick’s saying “Ready?” to god knows who.

He guesses Pete when Pete responds, “Yeah,” low and heavy. The fingers in his mouth spread his lips, and then Joe’s cock is being pushed in, slowly. He wraps his lips and starts to suck, like he knows he should, and Joe begins to lightly rock his hips onto Andy’s face. Meanwhile, Patrick’s cock teases the rim of Andy’s hole. Andy whines and pushes back lightly, Patrick just laughs and finally, pushes his cock into Andy’s needy hole. 

Andy can only groan around Joe, and when Patrick starts fucking into him, whine and suck harder. They laugh at him, but they don’t stop their rhythm of fucking him, filling him up, the only difference is the random harder bucks of hips that quickly fill him up. Fuck, they slow down and get quicker, Andy can take that, but then they start speaking and Andy’s cock twitches because fuck. 

“What should we call this video? Dirty slut takes it gas stop bathroom?” Patrick’s laughing and Andy didn’t even realise he had closed his eyes but, wow, he did, and there’s Pete camera in hand. 

He whines and moves a hand to bat at Pete to turn off the camera, but his hands are behind his back, his wrists in Patrick’s hand and his hips snap harder into Andy. He moans and feels Joe’s cock push into his throat, and revels in the grunts and moans he pulls from the younger. 

“Aww, he doesn’t want everyone to see what a pretty little cock slut he is,” the singer teases, slowing his hips which pulls a whine from the vegan. Joe’s just sinking himself into the wet heat of Andy’s mouth, hands gripping russet hair and Fucking his face slowly, savouring the feel of Andy’s throat rippling around his cock head as he teasingly pushes into the drummers throat. 

They basically stop talking, excluding the string of obscenities falling from their lips. Pete comes closer to get a better view of Andy’s lips around Joe’s cock, the way Joe’s hips roll into Andy’s face. He swallows thickly, moving to get a shot of Patrick fucking into the vegan. His hand pulls Andy’s cheeks apart, allowing him to get the camera in closer to see where Patrick’s cock is wrecking Andy’s hole. 

Patrick’s movements get jerky and he’s pushing in quicker, harsher, and Pete moves away to get them as whole. The bathroom door goes, and someone walks in. 

He’s taller than any of them, and Andy flushes in shame, too busy focusing being stuffed with dick to actually pause and process that holy fuck, someone’s watching him get fucked in a gas stop bathroom. He’s preoccupied with Patrick’s cock pushing against his prostate and Joe’s thick cock pulsing in his mouth. Only the embarrassment registers, even then it’s faint. 

The dude is in shock for 30 seconds, before he makes his way to the urinal to piss. He washes his hands, eyes fixated on Andy’s slutty body. He leaves and as soon as the door swings shut, Joe's pulling out of Andy’s mouth and jerking his cock quickly.

His come hits Andy’s face and he gives Andy a taste of his come by letting the whore suck on his fingers. The guitarist is weak and satisfied. 

Moments later, jerky hop movements, Patrick is coming in Andy’s ass and filling him up, quickly ripping his softening dick out of Andy. Come leaks from his used hole and Andy feels like a whore. Patrick pants and fumbles in his jacket pockets and pulls something out. It pushes into Andy easily. 

Pete gets a close up of Andy's face, but can’t do much else, not with their time limit. Patrick clicks his tongue.

“Gotta finish this in the van I suppose.”

There in the middle seats and anyone that focuses on them long enough can tell that Andy’s riding Pete’s dick. He’s facing the windscreen and can see everyone that sees him. It makes it easier, easier for Pete to whisper in his ear about how loose he is, about how much of a dirty whore he is. He tells Andy that he’d spread his legs fro anyone, and he would. If the guys asked it of him, he would take cock. Not that he’d complain about it. 

“You’d be so stretched, so empty. Leaking come for days.” Pete pulls off the cock ring, but doesn’t tell him he can come. “You’d love it, love being filled.” Andy weakly moans and pushes back into Pete’s thrusts, and then Pete’s saying, “come.” He comes over his thighs but Pete still fucks into him until he comes, thighs shaking. 

The plug is pushed back into him, and his hole is so red. Come still coats his face, and Pete takes pictures, of his ass prettily plugged up, and his face covered in Joe’s come. He’s their pretty whore.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is sin, very self indulgent. Please comment, feedback is always appreciated. Leave a kudos too!


End file.
